Here in My Arms
by VineWolf12548
Summary: From Jasper's POV. Bella wakes up in Jasper's arms. Why is she there? Read on and find out. One-shot. Review please! Hope you like it. some typos... sorry about that


This is a one-shot! Just for fun.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Characters belong to my hero, Stephenie Meyer

**Here in My Arms**

Jasper's POV

We all were entering the house from another one of our family baseball games, Bella included. She was having another "sleep over" with Alice, at least that's what she told Charlie. My family and I filed into our house. Bella was in Edward's arms; she fell asleep on our way back from the field.

"Jasper, do me a favor and hold Bella while Alice gets her some clothes and I go change into some new ones. Please." Edward asked me quietly. I stared at him for a moment trying to let his request sink in.

"Sure." I replied. Edward carefully placed her in my arms, and sped out of the room. I never knew she was so light. I now had a whole new respect for Edward. He had so much self-control; he could easily break her. I stared at Bella's sleeping face for a moment. I had to hand it to my brother, she was quite pretty. But I knew I would never feel that way about her. I had my own little angel to take care of. I made my way to the living room couch, carefully and quietly.

I tried my hardest not to wake her. I sat on the couch. If I was able to sleep, I would've fallen asleep right then and there. Instead, I just closed my eyes and recalled the game we just had. I tried to think of more tactics to defeat Edward's team. His team was unstoppable. It was: Edward with his mind reading ability, the love of my life, Alice, and her power to see the future, and then there was Carlisle. I have now idea how anyone could beat a team like that.

I felt Bella shift in my arms and I opened my eyes. She was still asleep. I felt her shiver so I took a blanket off the couch and covered her with it. I didn't want her to freeze. Then I heard Edward's voice from upstairs.

"Thanks Jazz. I didn't think of that… I'm sorry I'm taking so long. Your wife here insisted on me choosing Bella's sleeping attire. I would've been down sooner but she pulled me into your room and forced me pick something." Edward apologized.

"Well we would be done faster if Edward would just pick something!" I heard my love's voice.

I thought, so Edward would hear. _"No problem. And I'm sorry about Alice…"_ I heard a low chuckle, which I knew was Edward's. I started to chuckle myself. I guess that sudden movement startled Bella, so she woke up. He eyes flew open and locked with mine. Her eyes were large and round. They were also very brown. She was even prettier when her eyes were open. My brother had very good taste.

"Edward?" She looked at me, still a bit disorientated.

"No, it's me, Jasper." I said quietly.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?! Jasper, where's Edward?! Jasper, why are you holding me?! Where's Edward?!" She stopped for a moment, realizing what she just said might've hurt my feelings. "Not that I don't like you Jasper. You just took me surprise…" She flushed pink. The blood rushed to her face. Not good.

"_Edward! Hurry up!"_ I thought. Edward was downstairs in a second.

"Bella! I'm right here. Don't worry. I just asked Jasper to hold you while I got some things done. It's fine. You're alright. Calm down. It's alright." Edward reassured her as he made his way to the couch. I suppose Bella realized that she was blushing and that I had gone rigid.

"Jasper, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for you. You can let me go now. Oh Jasper! I'm so sorry for blushing…" She quickly got up and out of my arms. I relaxed. I was getting better at this. She fled to Edward's side and gripped his hand.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm getting a lot better at this thanks to you. I'm getting more used to being around humans since you're always around." I said to her. She gave me a warm smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you again, Jazz." Edward said to me. Edward turned his face toward Bella's. Their eyes locked and I could almost see the energy that sparked when their eyes met. There was passion and love behind those eyes. Bella turned her face back to me.

"Thanks again, Jasper. And again, I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable." She said apologetically. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams." I said. She smiled and then looked back at Edward. I could feel the love, passion, lust, happiness, every possible emotion that had to do with love radiating from the both of them. They started to walk up the stairs to Edward's room. _"Good night to you too, Edward."_ I thought. He turned his face toward me and grinned. Their emotions still affected me and I yearned for the company of Alice.

"I think it's about time I go spend time with _my_ angel." I mumbled so quietly I didn't expect _anyone_ to hear. The next thing I knew, she was there. A smile from ear to ear spread across her face.

"You rang?" She teased.

"As a matter of fact, I did." I played along. I loved her. A lot. She made her way to the couch and jumped into my arms. She kissed my cheek.

"I missed you, Jasper."

"I've been here the whole time." I said to her. She laughed.

"I know, but I didn't want to disturb Bella with my 'noise'." She smirked, which quickly turned into a pout. "Edward said you thought Bella was pretty…" Her pout slowly turned into a small frown.

"She is pretty." I told her. Her eyes were sad. "But you're my beautiful angel. Pretty is what I reserve for my soon to be sister-in-law. Beautiful is what I reserve for my one and only. I only use that term when I'm talking about _you_, my love." Her frown quickly turned into a smile. "I love you so much, Alice." I told her.

"I love you too." She told me. A beautiful smile stretched across her beautiful face. We sat there on the couch for a very long time and I couldn't have felt happier. The most beautiful creature in the universe, here in my arms.

**Reviews please! Make sure you read my other fanfiction. It's sorta based around the lines of Twilight, but it's has nothing to do with it. My friends think that the Andrew sorta reminds them of Edward. So review this one then go read my other one! Hope you liked. :**


End file.
